Chelsea Keezheekoni/Gallery/Season 3
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Misc Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1222).png Screenshot (1223).png SGW P09.jpg Valentimes Screenshot (1187).png Screenshot (1189).png Screenshot (1199).png Who cares if Ms. Baker got a boyfriend or not.png Okay. You can stop talking now.png Ms. Baker is always alone.png Clarence for President Screenshot (2615).png Yay! The class is done!.png Screenshot (2616).png Screenshot (2621).png Screenshot (2623).png Screenshot (2637).png Screenshot (2642).png Screenshot (2643).png And all the schools will be gone!.png We don't care, Belson. You're not the king of the world.png Screenshot (2590).png Election day.png Can you believe Clarence left Jeff.png It's been 2 hours!.png YAY! I LOVE THE ELECTION DAY!.png You go first, Belson.png Clarence, you look pretty!.png Wait guys, I'm too short.png What is he doing! He's not supposed to do that.png Everybody votes for Clarence.png We'll take you out of here, Clarence!.png Clarence's speech (1).png The School Roof.png I love my haircut! Thank you, Chelsea!.png Dingus & McNobrain Flood Brothers Come on! Play with me!.png What the hell am I looking at 1.png What the hell am I looking at 2.png You did it, Shoop!.png 356.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Screenshot (1019).png Screenshot (1021).png Screenshot (1023).png Screenshot (1024).png Screenshot (1025).png Screenshot (1026).png Screenshot (1029).png Screenshot (1030).png Screenshot (1037).png Screenshot (1041).png CLS75.png CLS76.png CLS77.png CLS78.png CLS81.png CLS82.png CLS98.png CLS103.png CLS105.png CLS107.png CLS109.png Public Radio Screenshot (1153).png Screenshot (1157).png Screenshot (1158).png Screenshot (1186F).png Screenshot (1189K).png PR1.png PR4.png PR28.png I can't wait to hear them!.png JEFFREY! JEFFREY! JEFFREY!.png You really like what I said.png Dude, that happens to me all time.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1272).png CATM (1274).png CATM (1275).png CATM (1276).png CATM (1281).png CATM (1326).png CATM (1330).png Screenshot (1362 ).png Screenshot (136n4).png Screenshot (1365n).png Officer Moody Screenshot (1517).png Screenshot (1518).png Screenshot (1524).png Moody.gif Screenshot (1532).png Jeff asking Moody.gif Screenshot (1535).png Screenshot (1537).png Screenshot (1538).png Screenshot (1539).png Screenshot (1543).png This is what happens to you.gif Screenshot (1544).png Screenshot (1545).png Okay, now we know what not to do.png Maybe one of the kids can help.png This way please.png Screenshot (1577).png Screenshot (1580).png Screenshot (1583).png Screenshot (1584).png Screenshot (1587).png Screenshot (1590).png Screenshot (1591).png Screenshot (1594).png Screenshot (1597).png Gilben's Different Screenshot (1604).png Screenshot (1607).png I got your hair!.png Chelsea, are you feeling okay.png Screenshot (1612).png Screenshot (1613).png Screenshot (1614).png Screenshot (1616).png Screenshot (1618).png Screenshot (1620).png Growing up isn't so bad.png Screenshot (1623).png I'll be at your place later.png Oh, this is going to good.png Papa Fatty, I want to go to the park!.png Oh, look at me. I'm breehn's mom.png Oh my God! what have you done.png Wow, I'm a real idiot.png Can I join you kids.png We were playing adults.png Guys, what should we do.png Reese gos up.png But gos down.png Missing Cat MC1.png MC2.png MC3.png MC4.png MC5.png I win, big guy.png MC6.png Okay, you win again.png MC7.png MC8.png MC9.png MC10.png MC11.png MC13.png MC14.png MC15.png MC16.png MC17.png MC18.png MC20.png MC21.png MC23.png MC24.png MC25.png MC26.png MC27.png MC28.png MC30.png MC31.png MC34.png MC35.png Clarence, I don't have time for this.png MC37.png MC38.png MC39.png MC41.png MC44.png MC48.png MC50.png MC52.png MC56.png MC59.png MC61.png Night of the living cats.gif MC63.png MC66.png MC71.png MC73.png MC77.png MC78.png MC79.png MC81.png MC85.png MC87.png MC89.png Screenshot (2189).png Screenshot (2191).png Screenshot (2192).png Screenshot (2193).png Screenshot (2194).png Screenshot (2196).png Screenshot (2197).png Big Trouble in Little Aberdale Little Jeff and his class.png The Dare Day Dare Day 68.png Dare Day 69.png Dare Day 70.png Dare Day 71.png Dare Day 72.png Dare Day 73.png Dare Day 76.png Dare Day 77.png Dare Day 84.png Dare Day 86.png Let's get out of here.gif Dare Day 87.png Dare Day 88.png Dare Day 89.png Dare Day 91.png Dare Day 93.png Dare Day 94.png Animal Day 30258FF2-E036-4F4F-B709-F0717992F441.jpeg 4E5F4BDF-77E5-4F71-A1D8-4021BAC4AB59.jpeg Okay, kids. Back to class.png A804D289-08B3-4271-9BDF-3C85749B5CB5.jpeg Belson Gets a Girlfriend Clarence, she's looking at me!.png A Sumoful Mind The next day in class.png A SUMOFUL MIND 041.png A SUMOFUL MIND 044.png Talent Show Chelseafeet1.png That last act was funny.png Is this part of the show.png Breehn's goofy look.png Captura de pantalla (5053).png Captura de pantalla (5056).png Captura de pantalla (5065).png Captura de pantalla (5075).png Captura de pantalla (5089).png Captura de pantalla (5091).png Anywhere But Sumo Clarence, this is your last test.png We like to have another Pizza.png Anywhere But Sumo 111.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries